This invention relates to a board game for two players comprising a board having a playing area divided into playing spaces, and two similar armies of playing pieces for positioning on said playing spaces and for movement about said playing area by the players whereby each player may take pieces of the other player's army.
Chess is a well-known example of a game of the above type, and is a simulation of a war situation in which two armies confront one another.
It is an object of this invention to provide a board game of the above type in which the players' skill is taxed by the addition to the game of an extra dimension.